


Summer Romance

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Summer Camp, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 09:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: School sucks and all Phil wants this summer is a steamy summer romance. What will happen?





	Summer Romance

I sat staring at the clock on the wall. 2:25. 5 minutes and we could leave. 5 minutes and I can be free from this prison of fake people and torture. Make that 4 minutes. I start tapping my pencil on my desk. The clock slowly ticks and I can only imagine what my summer will be like. Swimming in pools, going to the beach, vacations, a summer romance... Oh, who am I kidding. I look like a potato and I am a complete nerd. There is no way I'm going to have a summer romance. Yet how steamy a summer romance would be.  
Especially a summer romance with Dan Howell. He is so cute.  
But he would never go for me.  
He is probably as straight as a pole.   
Oh hi, forgot to mention I'm Phil. Phil Lester. School gay boy, well that's what everyone calls me.  
It's the last day of school and I can't wait for summer. No school, no homework, no teachers, no bullies, nice weather, and a hot summer romance.  
I wish.  
RIIINGGG   
Everyone jumps out of their seats and run for the door. I was walking when I felt someone trip and fall on me.  
"WOAH."  
My backpack was thrown and I can feel someone straddling me. I slowly open my eyes to be met with soft brown ones.   
Oh. My. God.  
It's Dan Howell. Dan Howell is touching my body..... That's a weird sentence.  
"Uuuuhhh hi" Dan smirks at me with his perfect teeth and perfect lips that make me want t-  
"Um... You okay?"  
I was knocked out of my daydream by Dan standing over me offering a hand to help me up.  
I accepted and he pulled me to my feet.   
"Dan Howell." He smiled as he shook my hand.  
"Ph-Phil Lester." I smiled shakily.  
"Nice to meet you. See ya later and have a good summer." I smiled giddily and waved goodbye.  
Dan freaking Howell noticed me. Senpai noticed me!  
I started jumping around and dancing when I heard an awkward cough from behind me.  
"I suggest you go and enjoy your summer, Mr. Lester." My teacher smiled at me.  
"Uh uh uh thanks." I smiled and then ran out of the door.

Whyyyy.

Whyyyyyyyyy. Does this happen to me?!!!!

Wait... Dan Howell noticed me!  
I started dancing again and skipped all the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mum I'm home!" I screamed as I walked through the door.  
"Phil, come to the kitchen!"  
"OKAY!"  
I walked into the kitchen to see my mother cleaning.  
"Look on the counter." She smiled largely.  
"Okay?" I questioned and walked towards the countertop. On top of the counter was a tan envelope with my name on it.  
"What's this?" I asked my mum.  
"Open it." She whispered.  
So I tore open the letter and it was a brochure to a summer camp.  
"Okay?" I looked at my mum confused.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO SUMMER CAMP." She squealed.  
"What!"  
"It's going to be so fun!"  
"What, no no no!"   
"You're going Phil, I already paid."

Well, I guess I'm going to summer camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 week later and I'm waiting for a bus to take me to camp Wood tree.

"Bye, Philly!" My mum cried as she hugged me and kissed my cheeks.  
I saw the bus coming and pushed my mum off of me.   
"Bye!"  
The bus slowed to a stop and I gave my mum one last hug before getting on the bus for camp Wood tree.

I didn't recognize many people on the bus because they were mostly 12-year-olds. I saw a curly-haired boy near the back and thought he seemed nice and closer to my age, so I asked if I could sit next to him and he gladly agreed.

"The names Pj!" He smiled and offered me his hand.

"Phil." I smiled as I shook it.

"I've never seen you at camp Wood tree before, you new?"

"Yes actually. My mum forced me to come this year." I told him with a slight smile.

"Oh, you'll love it! Everyone is so nice and fun!"

"That's good to hear"

The rest of the bus ride was, talking to Pj for a little bit and playing on my phone.

Pj seemed like a nice guy, he wasn't rude or annoying. He had dark curly hair and bright green eyes and he seemed very enthusiastic about Camp Wood tree.

Many hours later we finally pulled into the campground.  
On the left and right were tons of cabins. In the far left was a building that was much larger than the others, I assumed that's where we ate.  
I saw a lake and different cabins labeled with different activities.

"Hello, campers and welcome to camp Wood tree!" An enthusiastic camp counselor told us.

"My name is Susan and right now it would help me if you can sit in your age range.  
5-9 sit to the left. 10-15 in the middle and 16-18 on the right."  
I quietly walked over to my age range and notices that there were only about 10 kids around my age, I noticed Pj happily talking to a kid with light brown hair and I didn't think he would be mad if I sat by them.

"Oh hey, Phil." Pj smiled when I came over.

"Hi, Pj."

"This is Chris." Pj smiled at the other boy.

"That's me!" Chris winked.

Maybe summer camp won't be so bad. Maybe I can have a summer camp summer romance.

No that won't happen.

I continued chatting and laughing when I looked to my left and saw him.

Oh no oh my asdfg.

"Dan Howell!" Pj screamed and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

What.

Chris walked towards Dan and gave him a big hug too.

I walked over and stood behind Pj and Chris awkwardly.

He looked up and his eyes met with mine. His face squished in confusion.  
"Phil?"

Oh my goodness.

Holy CRAP

HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!

Agsijnsjsjsjsnsjsnmdmn

"Oh hey." I smiled.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He laughed.

"Oh you know, my mum forced me to come."

Wow, Phil. Way to sound cool.

But he laughed.  
He laughed that gorgeous laugh that is so loud and unintentionally makes you smile and want to laugh with him.

Pj looked between both of us and smiled.  
"Do you guys know each other?"

I was about to answer when I was cut off by Dan. "Yeah, we go to the same school. We had quite a few classes together."

He remembers that too?  
Ahhhhhhh.

"Yup." I smiled at everyone.

"Okay everyone pick your groups of four for cabin placement!" Susan yelled.

"So do we all just want to bunk together?" Pj asked. We all agreed.

Soon we all had our bags and were standing at our cabin door.  
On the left was a bunk bed and on the right was another.

"I want the top." Dan whispered in my ear.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"The bunk. Pj and Chris are best friends so they are going to share the bunk bed, so I want the top bunk in ours." Dan laughed.

"Oh, that makes more sense." I looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Beside Phil, we need to get to know each other first." He winked.

I nearly fainted...

We all finished unpacking and sat on a circle on the floor.

"Soooo, what should we do?" Chris asked everyone. "We have the night to do whatever we like."

We all looked at each other.

"Well, we could get to know each other a little better." I suggested.

"Okay." Dan smiled at me.

Eeeeeeeekk. This is amazing, I'm sharing a cabin with Dan Howell. The Dan Howell.

"Okay, let's do this. Someone asks a question and then we will all answer deal?" I asked.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll go first. Favorite animal?" I asked.

"Llama." Dan smiled.  
"Penguin." Pj got up and sat on his bunk.  
"Um... A hippo?" Chris sat next to Pj.

"And mine is a lion." I smiled largely and gave everyone a rawr.

"You're adorable." Dan giggled.

Oh my freaking gosh.  
*fangirls*

HE CALLED ME ADORABLE.

Oh my geez I'm probably blushing so hard right now.

"Thanks. You too."

Curse my awkwardness.

"Anyway next question. Do you like anime?" Dan questioned everyone.

"Omg YAS! I love anime." I squeaked.  
Not only is he super cute but so far we have similar interests!

"Favorites?" He turned towards me.  
"I don't know. I like Attack on Titan, Deathnote, Ouran, and Hunter X Hunter."

"Same!!" We both jumped up and started hugging and high fiving while Pj and Chris gave us weird looks.  
"Well, I don't watch anime." The entire room stopped and glared at Chris. "What I don't?!"  
"That's okay." Pj smiled and pet his leg. "Let's move on."  
After we settled down Pj asked the next question. "Favorite music artist?"  
"Muse." Dan and I said at the same time. We both turned and smiled largely.  
"Why aren't we best friends?" Dan asked me.

Because I want something more...

"I don't know!" I smiled.

"Okay.. my turn. Is everyone in here straight." Chris asked.

"You can't ask that!" Pj elbowed Chris.

"No, it's fine and no I'm not. I'm not straight." I smiled nervously. Pj gave me an encouraging look and Dan gave me a sorry look.

Oh. He must hear about what happens at school. He must know about how I have been teased for my sexuality. That's not good. I sent him a slight smile and he sent one back.

"Well, I'm not either!" Chris laughed. "Also Pj is hot." He added.  
"Thanks? Also not straight!" Pj smiled.   
"So you're telling me I have a chance?" Chris asked hopefully.  
"Maybe." Pj winked.  
"What about you Dan." I asked him.  
"I'm not straight either." He smiled largely.  
Oh. My. Gosh.  
Dan Howell. Isn't straight?  
I have a chance with the hottest guy in my life!  
How is this possible?!

ITS A MIRACLE

oh it's like a movie! Nerdy girl gets the hot guy.  
But it's more like geeky boy gets a hotter boy.

"Wow. That's an accomplishment! How is everyone in this room not straight!" Chris asked.

We all shrugged and blushed.

"Okay, I think we should all go to bed now." Pj suggested.

"Good idea."

Pj and Chris went to their side of the room and Dan and I went to ours.

"Look, Phil, I'm sorry I never talked to you in school. I was just scared I would be teased and I didn't want that. I was just scared and an idiot." Dan apologized.

"It's okay. I never looked at you badly."  
Because I'm infatuated.  
"To be honest Phil, I always thought you were pretty cool."  
"Thank you." I smiled and then we both finished saying our goodnights and finally went to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Time to get up campers!" I heard someone yell and bang on our door.  
Everyone inside our cabin loudly groaned.

"I don't want to get up" Dan said into his pillow.

"Neither do I."

"Let's just sleep."

"BOYS GET UP!" The same person yelled.

"We are!" Pj screamed.

Pj got up and took off all of our blankets.

"What the heck Pj?!" Dan screamed.

Chris got off his bed grabbed his blanket and went back to lay down.

"Chris don't go back to bed." Pj sounded annoyed.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Pj bent over and whispered in Chris' ear and after Pj had finished Chris jumped up and ran to the bathroom and soon we heard the shower turn on.

"What did you say to him?" I asked shocked.

"Secrets." Pj winked. Then Pj slid into the bathroom.

"He probably bribed him." Dan winked at me.

I melted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we had all showered and got ready we went down to the lake to figure out what the daily activity would be.   
At camp Wood tree, it is required you participate in a daily activity every day but other than that you can practically do what you want.  
I guess this place isn't so bad.

"Okay, so today we are going to canoe." The counselor started telling us. "Each canoe can fit 4 people and yes, you will be in a canoe with your designated cabin."

Dan, Pj, Chris, and I snuck high fives and began listening again.

"The rules are, no swinging the canoe, no rough play, and don't go down the river, stay on the lake. Any question?"

Chris lifted his hand in the air.

"Yes, Kendall."

"When is lunch?"

"1:00 and don't be late. Any more questions."   
No one raised their hands.  
"Okay, have fun campers!"

Everyone ran to the lake and grabbed a canoe.

"Wait who is going to oar we need two people" Pj asked.

"I say Pj and Dan. They seem most mature." I said.

Chris nodded his head in agreement and we all hopped in.  
Chris and Pj in the front and Dan and I in the back.

After a half an hour of rowing and having fun we eventually got to the middle of the lake away from everyone else.

"Hey, Pj" Chris smirked.

"What."

Chris splashed Pj with the water from the lake.

"Hey!" Pj yelled and they started splashing at each other.

I then felt something very cold run down my back.

"What the-!" I shivered and turned around to see Dan with a huge smile on his face. He was laughing hard and looked beautiful.  
*sigh* so beautiful.  
I hadn't realized I started daydreaming until I got a bunch of water to the face! It scared me so bad I fell backward off the canoe.

"Phil!"

The water was freezing and I came up shivering.

"Phil! Do you need help?!" Dan asked me.  
"I'm fine, just cold. Can you give me a hand up?" I smiled at Dan.

"Sure." I slid my hand into his and yanked him into the water. He came up breathing heavily.  
"You jerk!" He screeched while hitting my shoulder while trying to stay above the water.  
I smiled at him and I felt him slide his arm around my back and look into my eyes.  
"You were right it is cold." He whispered to me.  
I smiled at him again and we were gradually leaning in closer.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD GET IN! People are coming over to make sure we are following the rules, and we aren't." Pj told us.

Dan and I jumped apart.

Thanks, Pj.....

Dan and I jumped back in and we decided it was about time we headed back to shore.   
On our way one of the counselors asked us why we are soaking wet and we made up some excuse of making a sharp turn and flipping the canoe.  
After we ate we headed back to our cabin and used our fire pit in the back.  
Pj and Chris on one log Dan and me on the other. We chatted and sang stupid campfire songs and Dan shared his blanket with me.  
"Hey, can I ask you guys something" Pj asked.  
"Sure."  
"How would you two feel if Chris and I were together?"  
"Well, I would be happy for you. Relationships are cute." Dan answered.  
"Same" I said after smiling at Dan.  
"Are you though?" Dan asked.  
"Yes." Chris smiled while sliding his hand into Pj's and kissing his cheek.

I was happier than I have been for a long time.

~~~~~ 3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~

Over the last few weeks, Dan and I have become closer. We do have a lot in common and he always manages to make me laugh.  
Chris and Pj became very cute and would always show affection.  
They slept in the same bunk at night and would always exchange quick kisses. They were trying hard to not make Dan and I uncomfortable, but we found it adorable.  
Every couple of nights Chris and Pj would kindly ask us to leave so they can have "alone time."  
Dan and I gladly agreed and would go to our spot in the woods.  
A little clearing that shows the stars beautifully.  
Tonight was one of those nights and Dan and I were walking hand in hand.  
Oh yeah, we have also been showing affection.  
I think he likes me, but I'm too scared to ask.  
We continued walking and finally made it to our spot.   
We sat down and pulled the blanket we brought over us as we laid down.  
"The stars are beautiful tonight" Dan said while looking towards the sky.

"Yup. They sure are."

"How are you liking camp Wood tree?" Dan turned on his side and looked into my eyes. We were only inches apart.

"I'm loving it. Best summer yet." I giggled.

"I agree."

"Look da-"  
"Phi-"  
We both talked at the same time.  
"You go first." I nudged him with my shoulder.  
"No, you."  
"No, you."  
"Fine." I sighed. "Do you like me? Because I mean I like you and I jus-"  
Dan set his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him.  
"That's what I was going to ask." He smiled and I did the same back. We both started leaning in until our lips met.  
It was perfect. The nice breeze, shaking the trees and blowing against our bodies. The beautiful shiny night sky.   
He placed his hand on my neck and pulled me closer while he deepened the kiss.  
I was the first to pull away a couple of seconds later.  
"Wow." I smiled.  
"Wow." He agreed. "That was great."  
"Yeah. It was."

So after that night Dan and I became a couple. We kissed and cuddled and did all of those gross couply things.  
On the last day of camp, we were all sad.  
Chris and Pj live farther from us than we thought, it was an hour drive.  
That we would still make to see them.  
When Dan and I got back home we said goodbye and then started texting.  
We came out to our parents and the entire school.  
Most people were accepting but there were still a couple of homophobes.  
So it ended up working out for Dan and I and I did get that summer romance I wished for.


End file.
